


guilty pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: the church of hot addiction [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Polyamory, Spanking, Sub Patrick, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick likes to be in pain.Or the one where Gabe spanks Patrick.





	

Patrick likes to be in pain. He likes scratches, bruises, red asses and the like. Being in pain... it turns him on. He never admitted this to anyone, except to his boyfriend, Gabe. He's all smiles and lip bites and he's so _tall_ , but he doesn't appear innocent.

Patrick, right now, is scrawled across Gabe's lap, him completely naked and only his collar left on. Gabe is running his fingers along his ass, his back, his legs. "Do you want this?" Gabe asks in a murmur.

Patrick wants to moan a "Please," but he controls himself. He doesn't want to sound too desperate to be in pain. "Yes," he nods.

"How many?"

"Twenty," he replies, voice certain even though he's never done this before. He hopes Gabe is into it as much as he is.

Gabe's hand flows from the air right to one of his ass cheeks, and Patrick has to hold back a yelp. "Count for me, will you, you little whore?" Gabe groans; Patrick can feel his hard-on poking through his boxers.

"One," the shorter man says. His other ass cheek receives a slap, and Patrick grasps at the sheets as he tries to hold back a moan. "Two," he mutters.

Gabe pulls on his hair and Patrick lets out a blissed out moan. "You better be loud when counting, slut," he hisses.

"Y-yes, master," Patrick nods. Another slap to his ass cheek, and Patrick bites his lip almost too hard. "Three." It keeps going, and Gabe seems as aroused as he is. "Four. Five, oh my God, master!" he can't hold back his moans now— it hurts, but it's a good kind of hurt. "Six. Seven— oh, fuck!— eight."

"We're almost halfway there, baby," Gabe purrs, and Patrick nods almost imperceptibly. "What are you?" he asks when he spanks his already reddened ass again.

"N-nine, shit," Patrick groans, his hands on Gabe's slender legs. "I'm your plaything, Gabe," he says and then he feels another hand right on his ass. "Ten," he counts. "Your cumdump, your cockwhore you can use however you want," he continues, his voice cracking as Gabe's finger traces circles near his asshole but not quite entering it.

"You're not getting fucked tonight, you know?" Gabe suddenly says, and Patrick looks at him wonderingly. "I think you can come just from this."

Patrick whimpers at the thought of coming untouched, his only pleasure coming from being spanked. He's so hard, it almost hurts, and he knows Gabe would take care of it by fucking him raw if it wasn't for the current situation.

Gabe's hand falls flat on Patrick's ass cheek, and Patrick shakes in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Eleven," he says, his voice cracking only slightly. He feels the older man's hand on his ass again and he groans softly. "T-Twelve."

"Only six left, and then you can come, baby," Gabe whispers, one of his hands moving along his back and spine, the other scratching his ass obscenely.

Patrick groans as he thinks of Pete watching them, looking at them with need and a hard-on noticeable in his jeans. How Pete would jerk off next to them as Gabe fucked him senseless. The thought makes his mouth dry and wet at the same time.

Then he feels Gabe's hand fall on his ass again, and he snaps out of his fantasizing. "Thirteen," he moans. Gabe smirks, though Patrick can't see him, and then he pulls on his hair and spanks him at the same time. The feeling is too pleasurable to consider it _pain_ , it feels like he's in heaven.

"Fourteen," he groans out as Gabe's hand wraps around his throat. The older man applies pressure on his throat and then slaps his ass cheek. "Fif-fifteen," Patrick cries out.

Gabe keeps choking him and Patrick almost tears up as he spanks him again. "S-sixteen," he chokes out as Gabe takes his hand off him. "I'm so close, I'm so close," Patrick pants, his whole body sweaty and his breathing coming out in shallow gasps.

"Four away, little slut," Gabe says. "Tell me, who owns you?" he asks, voice too sweet for what he's asking. Then his hand falls flat on his ass cheek, and Patrick yelps.

"Seventeen, and— you, master, only you," he whimpers-sobs and Gabe rakes his nails across Patrick's back. Patrick moans needily as his hand slaps against his ass in full force. "Eighteen!" he groans.

"Whose cumdump are you?"

Another spanking.

"Ni-nineteen," Patrick says in a broken gasp, and he seems so on edge, like he needs to come so, so bad. He's full on shaking, his whole, chubby body in show for Gabe, his master.

"Whose cumdump are you?" Gabe repeats, voice almost threatening.

Patrick is too far gone before he croaks out, "You, I'm your little cumdump. Fuck me and leave me there, leave me full of your cum and a butt plug to keep it there."

"I might do that soon, baby," Gabe purrs before he nods. "You can come." And then he spanks him for a last time.

Patrick is shaking violently as he moans, "Master!", white spilling right into Gabe's outer thigh and falling down to the floor. He's stopped shaking, his cock still a bit up, but he feels content and blissed out at how amazing this was.

"Oh, you made a mess, Tricky," Gabe chides with a smirk on his face. "Can you clean it? If you do I'll give you a reward." Patrick looks at him with a raised eyebrow and wondering eyes. "You love sucking cock, don't you?" The younger man nods quickly at that. "If you clean me and the floor with your tongue, you can suck me off."

Patrick nods. He seems weirder, more off, probably deep into subspace. He puts his ass up and head down to start licking the floor clean. Gabe grins at the sight; he does have Patrick completely under control. Patrick mutters something about how his come tastes disgusting and Gabe laughs.

Gabe knows Patrick hates his too hairy legs, and the fact that a little bit of his come fell on one of them just makes it more humiliating. "You're such a cumslut, aren't you? Even for your own come," he teases as Patrick sheepishly starts licking his outer thigh clean.

Patrick licks and licks until Gabe's leg has no come left, and he swallows it reluctantly. He hates the taste of his come, but making his dom happy is more important than that.

"You want your reward?" Gabe asks. Patrick nods and Gabe is quick to get off his boxers and throw them somewhere in the room.

Patrick's always loved Gabe's big cock. He's never impressed by Pete's with five inches, while Gabe is _hung_ with six inches and a half. "Suck me off," he orders.

Patrick looks up at him before he takes part of his length in, his hand taking care of what he's not sucking. He gives strong licks to the head while bobbing his head the slightest bit.

And then, Gabe takes him by his hair and thrusts into his mouth. Patrick gags the slightest bit, his eyes tearing up, before he gets used to it. He doesn't get off Gabe's dick, only to feel his small thrusts, fucking his mouth really softly.

Gabe smiles. "You're such a good slut, such a perfect little cumdump," he praises slash degrades, and Patrick moans around his cock. The vibrations around his dick make the older man shiver, and then he moans when Patrick's hand plays with his balls. "I'm gonna come down your throat, alright?" he asks. Patrick taps on his thigh twice.

His load comes down Patrick's throat, and Patrick swallows it all without a second thought. He starts dozing off as Gabe takes him into his arms and into the bath. He's all sweaty, just like Gabe, but he needs to be grounded more than he does.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asks when he's in the water, Gabe scrubbing soap across his chest and his shoulders.

Patrick yawns and rubs his eyes. "Yeah. I feel... weird."

"It's probably subspace," Gabe tells him. Patrick nods wordlessly. Gabe keeps scrubbing with the sponge against his skin and helps him rinse everything off.

"Do you wanna show Pete what we did today?" Gabe asks once he puts him in a towel and heads him to the bedroom. He takes off it and helps him put pajama pants and a shirt on.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Patrick hums. He takes off his pajama pants and hands Gabe his phone. He lays on his stomach on the bed, and he hears the snap of a picture getting taken. He takes his phone from Gabe and looks at the picture; his hair is wet and his ass is bruised, and he knows Pete will love it.

"We had fun without you today!" he types before sending it with the photo.

Pete reads it a few minutes later and he answers with excitement. "damn, guys, when I'm back you better tell gabe to spank me too."

Patrick laughs, and Gabe hugs him before kissing his lips. He loves both of his boyfriends, so much.


End file.
